Pirates! Adventures with the Devious Cpt Broom
by daft like James
Summary: When Nancy Elizabeth escapes her engagement and sails away on a pirate ship, she doesn't know to what lengths the captain will take her.... or to what lengths she'll choose to go. Featuring her longlost love and a romance on the side or two!


Welcome to our first fanfiction posted together! (see our profile for separate works). It's supposed to be based on Pirates! but, of course, Broom will always be 'daft' in our hearts… Also, we changed Nancy's name to Elizabeth, because Nancy is just too awful.

Enjoy!

Pirates!

Based off

Celia Rees

Chapter One: Captain Broom

The knot in Elizabeth's stomach grew as she saw the crew of pirates stride into the camp. The leader wore a loose shirt that hung off his shoulders to reveal a scarred chest. A holster was slung around his waist, a large feather hat was perched jauntily on this head, and his breeches were tucked into his weather-beaten, but well-made boots.

He strode up to her and planted his feet in the soft dirt, wrapping a hand around the hilt of his sword. He was looking down his nose at her in a strangely familiar fashion, but it wasn't until his lips twitched into a quick smile that she recognized him.

"Broom?"

"Ahhh, Miss Elizabeth, what brings you here?"

"That is what we have to discuss," Minerva said, giving Broom a challenging look.

Broom threw a smile at her and nodded. "Of course, but first is there anything worth trading for? Our supplies are a bit low; unfortunately the crew and myself can't live off of sugar and rum." He laughed.

Broom was led to the centre of the village with the rest of the crew. Minerva and Elizabeth followed closely behind as instructed.

The trading began and soon finished with rounds of rum and music. Broom took this time to pull both of the ladies in question out of the festivities into a nearby hut.

"Well Miss Elizabeth I ask again, what brings you here and why you be needing our help?" He tipped back his chair, rubbing his hand up and down his leg. His eyes flickered around the room and fixed at last on several barrels lining the walls.

Elizabeth looked down at the rum-stained table and told her story after she had met him on the _Sally-Anne_. When she was finished Broom sat in silence.

"Well you got yourself into a bit of a rut since I last saw you Miss." Broom smiled.

"I could say the same for you Captain," Elizabeth shot back. Broom's laugh grew and he rested his elbows on the table.

"No, I'm not like one of the stuck-up, tar-beaten sailors from the countryside, my life is at sea, and what better way to - how do you say it…" He looked a Vincent, "exploit it than as a pirate."

Elizabeth laughed with the rest and sat back in her seat.

"I would love to help you out but my ship is a democracy. I have to ask the crew, most think it's bad luck to have woman aboard, and two!" He sighed and looked at Pelling on his right and Vincent to his left. "If it were all up to me you would be on in a flash! All I can do is take a vote with the rest of the men, when they are sober enough to do so, and let you know."

Elizabeth nodded and got up ready to go; but Broom motioned for her to sit back down. She grabbed Minerva's hand so she would stay but Broom suddenly said "Alone, if you please." There was a certain hint in his voice, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she liked it. She let go of Minerva's hand as she gave her a reassuring glance.

"Vincent, I have seen you eyein' up that barrel of rum ever since you got in here, get yourself a glass – hell, make it two!"

"Aye Captain," Vincent said as he exited the tent, leaving Broom alone with Elizabeth. He looked sideways at her, not speaking until she opened her mouth.

"Elizabeth," he said, and she snapped her teeth together, feeling slightly miffed. He went on as though he hadn't noticed. "You do understand the weight of this decision?"

"If I go back I'll have to marry Bartholome."

"If you stay here," Broom said, leaning over to ­rest his hand on her arm, "you'll have to deal with the work, the crew, the Articles -" His teeth flashed white, except for a single tooth capped in gold "-and me."

She grinned back a little reluctantly and moved away, onto the edge of her chair. "Yes well –"

Broom stood up abruptly and turned to face her. "Elizabeth," he said, cutting her off once more; picking up one of her hands and running his thumb over her knuckles. "I'll try." He kissed her hand, eyes still fixed on her face. Then he turned and went out.

Elizabeth leaned back on her chair, stunned and exhausted. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until she let it out. She remembered his smile and then William came into her mind. Guilt washed over her; after all she did have his ring…

"Elizabeth?" Minerva asked, pushing the hut flap aside.

She shook her head and turned to face Minerva. "Hum?"

"Ma said we should get to sleep, the ship sets out tomorrow."

Elizabeth nodded and followed Minerva out.

Elizabeth was woken the next morning by the loud clang of a bell. She sat up on her elbows, her eyes still half closed ready to face to sun, but a figure blocked the entrance.

"Minerva?" she said.

"Sorry Miss, she's already on the boat. We took a vote last night and the men promised to be on their best behaviour in your presence. Come on." Broom lifted the flap and waited for her to step out before he ducked after her.

She was already dressed in the loose trousers and shirt of a low-ranking sailor, her bag slung over her shoulder. She glanced back to see Broom still standing watching her. He tipped back his hat, his smiled widening, and walked past her up the gangplank.

She followed him up and saw him shaking hands with Graham. As Broom saw her board he placed a hand on Graham's shoulder and pointed her out.

"What do you think of this new recruit?" he asked.

"Well," Graham started to pace around her, "he's a bit scrawny, but I guess he'll do. Welcome aboard."

"Graham, you don't notice anything strange about our new sailor?" Broom asked keeping his smile to a minimum.

Graham squinted his eyes at Elizabeth and then they widened in surprise. "I say, young Elizabeth? My word, what brings you on board, this is a pirate ship not a palace. Broom what are you playing at to bring her aboard, this is no place for her."

"She's running away, Graham, and it is not your place to question. The vote last night made it final. She and her lady friend are coming aboard."

Graham nodded. "Welcome to the _Deliverance_."

"Thank you Graham," she said. "Where do we kip?"

Graham glanced back questioningly at Broom. "We?"

"Minerva and I," she said, watching him. "Broom just told you, remember?"

"Ah. Yes," Graham said, shaking his head as though to clear it. "Of course."

Vincent Cosby, the first mate, led the two ladies down to their quarters, which was in the hallway opposite the men, and then brought them back on deck. Vincent threw Minerva a gun and pointed out a coconut on the beach.

"If you shoot that, I won't have a doubt in my mind that you'll be a sharpshooter." He winked.

Minerva aimed the gun and the coconut exploded thirty feet away. Vincent laughed and clasped her shoulder. "No doubt in my mind."

Broom stepping out of his quarters with one hand resting on his cutlass and the other on his belt.

"Gather mates, we have some gentlemen to greet."

They gathered under the grand mast, and Broom stood on a wooden crate in the middle.

"Gents!" he roared, "while we have our guests on board I expect you to be on your best behaviour. That means no groping, groan grabbing, groan staring, groan and most of all any behaviour that you may use around pleasurable company is not tolerated!"

"What's the point of having them then?" a sailor asked.

Broom wheeled around and pulled out his sword, the point at the mate's throat.

"Taking your place Bailey. Because one more slip of that snake in your mouth or any other place for that matter will end this point between your ball of a head and the stick of a body." He dug the metal tip into Bailey's Adam's apple and then put it back in his sheath. "Any more objection?

They all stood in silence, not risking speech. Elizabeth edged closer to Broom, who was still glaring around from on top of his box. "Broom," she said out of the corner of her mouth. "I thought you talked to them."

"Sure, sure," he said, clapping a hand on her shoulder and using it to help himself off the box. He moved his hand down her back and guided her towards the stairs. "Gabe! Take her down, kid." He was already turning to speak softly to Vincent when Elizabeth glared back, before her view was blocked and the door swung shut behind her.

Minerva followed her down and jumped up on the top hammock, while Elizabeth sat on the bottom.

"What do you think?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of what?"

"The pirates. They seem nice no doubt, but I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of them." Elizabeth smirked.

Minerva laughed and hung her head over the hammock to look down at Elizabeth.

"And Broom?"

Elizabeth stopped twisting a knot in her shirt as she looked up at her friend's face.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You know, Captain Broom; you were getting quite cozy with him last night. I thought you were going to marry that William fellow you keep telling me about?"

"Of course, when I find him, and right now Broom's the only way for me to find him, and besides I'm engaged to Bartholome, so we have to – what?"

Minerva was looking at her with a faint smile. "Nothing. Keep going."


End file.
